1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to inflatable splints.
2. Description of Related Art
Many problems exist with the prior art which includes cardboard splints and inflatable splints. Cardboard splints are bulky and thus, incapable, of being disposed in a trauma box. When applied to an injured area, cardboard splints leave large voids which must be filled with dressings and other material, thus leading to a greater expense. In order to treat a joint or an angled fracture, cardboard splints must be manually cut and taped.
Current inflatable splints consist of sleeves having a single air container that is entirely inflated. After sliding the sleeve onto a target area, the splint is automatically inflated to its maximum extent. Thus, current inflatable splints tend to restrict blood flow to a wounded area, which can be highly detrimental for recovery. Since current inflatable splints also do not allow for any structural adjustment once they are inflated, such splints do not accommodate body parts having bends. This poses a problem for securing joints, broken bones, and any other body part having bends, such as the wrist, elbow knee or foot.
The prior art splints also do not allow for a physician to conveniently examine an injured area or a portion thereof. With cardboard splints, physicians must completely cut the tape securing the splint, remove any dressings, and then re-tape the splint after examination in order to secure the injured area. Inflatable splints must be completely removed in order for a physician to examine any area covered within.
An inflatable splint comprises a plurality of interconnected or communicated air chambers divided by welds. A plurality of longitudinal welds divide the splint into a plurality of cylindrical interconnected air chambers, each of which generally has a longitudinal axis aligned with the direction of the limb or a portion of the limb around which that portion of the splint is wrapped. The interconnected air chambers are also divided by perforated latitudinal welds which preferably are defined perpendicular to the longitudinal welds, thereby defining each air chamber into at least two portions. Each portion is detachable from the adjacent portion by tearing on the perforation defined through the latitudinal welds defining the two portions. Each portion is thus adapted to being wrapped around a limb, portion of a limb or other body part independently from the other portion. The splint is bendable at the latitudinal dividing lines to accommodate joints and various bends of a limb or portion of a limb. Each portion is capable of being formed into an open U-structure curved in a plane generally parallel to the latitudinal welds to stabilize a bent limb or portion thereof. The latitudinal dividing lines enable each open U-shaped portion to bend away from or toward another adjacent open U-shaped portion, in which case one U-structure may be disposed or nested at least in part within another adjacent U-structure. Adjustable fasteners are provided for each portion to bind the open upper edges of the U-structure together or at least in a fixed relationship to each other. A method for securing an injured limb with such a splint is also provided.
More specifically, the invention is defined as an inflatable splint comprising a first portion including a first plurality of air chambers and a first plurality of longitudinal divisions separating the first plurality of air chambers. A second portion includes a second plurality of air chambers and a second plurality of longitudinal divisions separating the second plurality of air chambers. At least one separable latitudinal division is disposed between the first portion and the second portion.
The separable latitudinal division comprises at least one latitudinal weld with a perforation defined at least on part of the weld. The perforated latitudinal division enables the first portion to fold toward or away from the second portion. The second portion is detachable at least in part from the first portion by way of the perforated latitudinal division. The first portion is adapted to wrap around a first extremity of a human body. The first and second portions are each capable of forming a first U-structure. The second U-structure is capable of being disposed at least in part within the first U-structure.
The splint further comprises a blow spout coupled to at least one air chamber and wherein the air chambers are intercommunicated with each other for form a common inflatable containment. The first portion further comprises a first fastener to couple a first edge of the first portion to a second edge of the first portion. The second portion further comprises a second fastener to couple a right edge of the second portion to a left edge of the second portion. The first fastener and the second fastener each comprise a Velcro strap.
The first portion further comprises a strip to couple the first portion to second first portion when the first and second portions are disposed adjacent to each other. The strip comprises double sticky tape adhered to the first portion and capable when a release strip is removed to adhere to the second portion when the first and second portions are disposed adjacent to each other.
Alternatively stated, the inflatable splint comprises a plurality of longitudinal air chambers disposed side by side, and a plurality of longitudinal welds separating the air chambers disposed side by side. The splint further comprises at least one latitudinal weld disposed between at least two adjacent longitudinal air chambers. The latitudinal weld is perforated.
The invention is also characterized as a method for securing an extremity of a human body, the method comprising the steps of providing an inflatable splint with a first portion and a second portion, segmenting the first portion and the second portion with longitudinal welds to provide longitudinal air chambers, and separating the first portion from the second portion with at least one latitudinal weld.
The method further comprises the step of perforating the latitudinal weld or detaching at least in part the first portion from the second portion. The splint is inflated and the first portion wrapped around the extremity. In wrapping the first portion around the extremity a first U-structure is formed with the first portion. The method further comprises the step of fastening a left side of the first portion to a right side of the first portion. The second portion is wrapped around a body part adjacent to the extremity in which a second U-structure is formed with the second portion. A left side of the second portion is fastened to a right side of the second portion. The first portion may be bent toward or away from the second portion.
The invention, now having been briefly summarized, may be better visualized by turning to the following drawings wherein like elements are referenced by like numerals.